stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
LDShadowLady
"LDShadowLady", also known as "Lizzie" (real name "Elizabeth") is a 23 year old British female gamer who is famous for her Minecraft gameplays. She has accompanied Stacy in many Minecraft series and are very good friends. She is best friends with yammy_xox as they attend every con togther Personal Life LDShadowLady currently lives in the England with her sister, boyfriend Joel (Smallishbeansssssss), and she recently graduated from Liverpool University, where she studied 3D computer animation and visualization. She also is dating fellow British gaming YouTuber,SmallishBeans. (Joel) She met him at a gaming convention (Game Fest) and was "wooed" by his dancing skills Hair LDShadowLady's hair has been a popular icon for the channel due to the colour. LDShadowLady's started YouTube as a girl with short, brown hair. Then, she dyed it red with a black streak in her bangs. She sported this for a long time before dying it the light pink it is today. The pink sometimes varies in colour. Recently, her hair has become lighter pink with hot pink ends. She was born with natural brown hair. Lizzie has dyed her hair over 10 times, most of which being different pink shades, the hair colour she is most known for. Currently, her hair color is pink with a bit of blue. Collabs With Stacy Pumpkin Quest Main Article: Pumpkin Quest Stacy and Lizzie's first colab video was a mini-series called Pumpkin Quest, a map in which they performed various tasks for the mysterious "pumpkin king," and his allies. The story had Lizzie, Stacy and Joey having to retrieve three crystals in order to save the pumpkin universe and to also defeat 'Mrs. Cow'. During the series, Stacy managed to find a hidden button very quickly within a giant tree in the 'Sapling Forest' giving her the title of 'Button Queen'. A running gag in the series was how the 'Pumpkin King' would gift Stacy, Lizzie, and Joey various things, from new tools to teleportation, when in reality it was just Lizzie's use of creative mode. Find the Button After Pumpkin Quest ended, the trio made a reappearance in the shorter-still mini-series "Find the Button". Out of the 20 levels that they played, the final score was: Stacy- 10 buttons found, Lizzie- 5 buttons found, and Joey- 5 buttons found. Lizzie, Stacy and Joey started another series which required the three to find a button placed in the levels. UHShe Main Article: UHShe Lizzie (alongside Stacy) was one of the eleven original participants of UHShe, a survival series having the players fight to the death until the last survivor wins. After running into Mousie, it seemed the two would start fighting. However, they both left each other alone, which lead to both of them eventually being killed by Aureylian. Lizzie finished Season One in 10th place. So far, Lizzie has returned to seasons 1-3 of UHShe. Pumpkin.jpg|Lizzie with Joey and Stacy in Pumpkin Quest Lizzie Lizzie UHShe.jpg|Stacy welcoming participants of UHShe (Lizzie's perspective) Lizzie cupquake stacy.jpg|Joey, Stacy, Lizzie and Cupquake! Stacylizziemine.jpg LDShadowLadyOldIcon.jpg 11820424_1485604968401752_637382705_n.jpg|Stacyplays and Lizzie (Photobomb courtsy of Cupquake) Dogcraft Main Article: Dogcraft In Dogcraft, Stacy named a pet squicken after Lizzie early on in the series.The real Lizzie made a brief vocal cameo in episode 87, "The Puppy Bowl," in which she voiced Lizzie the Squicken in promoting the completion of bone mountain, a task which was soon completed. Mini-games LDShadowlady has appeared in a few of Stacy's mini-game episodes. She appeared in Stacy's Halloween Park map, Stacy's first build battle episode, and a few others. Future As one of Stacy's featured YouTubers, it is likely that she will appear in various ways in the near future, in either another UHShe, cameo or mini-series. UHShe Stats Elimination History LDShadowLady's Channel Lizzie's channel recently reached over 2,000,000 subscribers. She is known for her Minecraft series, but she occasionally plays other games as well. Some of her notable series include: * Shadowcraft * Shadowcraft 2.0 * Crazycraft 3.0 * Minecraft Build Battle Trivia *LDShadowLady was hired by Stacy to make Minecraft videos for Teen.com. *In The Cube SMP, Stacy named one of her cats after Lizzie's real-life cat, Buddy. Category:People Category:UHShe Participants